


【铁虫】Flipped

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: 感恩节的小礼物





	【铁虫】Flipped

就很柴orz  
*****  
不知是谁先开始的的，反应过来两个人已经在沙发上滚成一团的。  
意乱情迷中Peter艰难地拉起自己的理智：“去，去我房间，May回来会看见。”  
“我是个瞎子。”Tony在少年耳根亲了一下，还是顺从地跌跌撞撞被带领着进入少年的卧室。  
他还记得贴心地把门上锁，然后就把Peter压在床上急不可耐地亲吻起来。  
Tony同许多人上过床，大多数是女人，偶尔也有漂亮的男孩，虽然送来的时候宣称是处子，但实际上都是经过静心调教的货色，毕竟做爱对他而言只是打发时间的消遣，他没有精力也没有兴趣去调教一个新手。  
可眼下情况却又大不同了。  
Peter是真正未经人事的小孩，像是青涩半熟的樱桃，带着一无所知的纯洁，却魅惑得惊人。  
Tony勾着他的唇吞咽着彼此的津液，手指熟练地解开对方衣衫，寒冷的空气让Peter轻轻打了个颤。  
“很冷？”  
Tony厮磨着他的脖颈问。  
Peter呜咽着道：“有一点。”  
“一会儿就暖了。”Tony声音喑哑，像是老师教学般蛊惑诱骗，“乖，自己把裤子脱了。”  
Peter生涩地迷迷糊糊照做了，乖巧地像只小猫，Tony心头大怜，欲火更盛，裆下的阴茎硬的发疼。  
尽管很想直接进入正题，但Tony总怕第一次会伤到对方，他用平生从未有过的耐心牵引着生涩的洛丽塔，将吻一串串从额头落到胸前，然后张口含住小小挺立的乳珠。  
Peter身体微微颤抖起来，仿佛有电流从脊背窜上来，教他心身都酥麻，控制不住呻吟出声，软成一滩春水。  
“Mr.Stark……”  
“嘘，别怕。”  
Tony抓起Peter的手，少年的手指细腻修长，光凭想象他都能猜到是怎样的莹白圆润，只遗憾他暂时不能见这样的美景。  
他将Peter的手抓到胸前，手掌扣着对方手背强迫他捻拢自己的胸肉。  
“摸摸你自己，好孩子，你之前有这么做过吗？自慰的时候一边摸着自己的老二一边玩自己的乳头？”  
Peter羞耻地摇头，他想起Tony看不见，结结巴巴回答：“没，没有，Sir。”  
“Really？”  
男人恶意地拉长声音，他手指顺着Peter的腹部往下，带起一片炙热，而后微烫的手掌握住了Peter硬起的性器，“那你自慰的时候会想什么？告诉我，有在想我吗？想我操你射出来吗？”  
Peter哪里听过花花公子床榻上的淫言秽语，他捂着嘴大口喘息，否认都像是在娇嗔着同意，烟霞薄红染上了白皙的身体。  
Tony听着Peter小声的啜泣，像淙淙泉水又像汹汹烈火，温柔地为他的欲望添柴加火。  
他忍不住将少年压进床褥里，款款掠夺他唇齿间的津液，握着对方阴茎撸动的动作却半点不缓慢。  
Peter从没见过这样的Tony，对方像某种正在进食的猛兽，纵使深深压抑着，Peter也能感觉到对方山雨欲来的占有欲和征服感，他心底有些怕，更多的却是某种迷恋。  
不多时，Peter就哭喊着在Tony手里缴械了，他射精后没有力气，软绵绵陷在床垫里，细长的腿却小动物一般勾住Tony，而男人只是吻他，捧着他的脸把细碎得像星辰一样的爱意落在他脸上心间。  
少年人经不起撩拨，很快再一次陷入情热，这回明显比之前要大胆的多，他像贪恋果浆的小孩抬手勾着Tony主动索吻，轻轻晃动腰肢，略显笨拙地邀请爱人彻底剥开自己。  
Tony抬起他的双腿，右手从柔腻的双腿间向上，打开柔软的蚌肉一样打转在腿根和肉穴的入口处，想撬开那处幽谧前他忽然懊恼的发现自己没有带润滑剂。  
“oops！”他叹了口气想收回手。  
Peter睁开朦胧地眼疑惑为什么对方停了下来，明明男人胯下鼓起的那团他看着都心惊胆战：“Mr.Stark?”  
Tony亲了亲他：“下次吧，早知道要做些什么我该带足东西，我不想伤到你。”  
Peter咬着唇犹豫了会儿，他用嘴去蹭Tony的耳朵，支吾着小声道：“That’s ok,你，你可以直接进来。”  
Tony呼吸一窒，他带着笑问：“你是预备缠死我吗？像蜘蛛一样？”  
Peter鼓了鼓嘴，他忽然想到了什么，起身来整个人趴在Tony怀里，越过他伸手打开自己床头的柜子，拿出一盒凡士林：“这个应该可以，我用来揩嘴皮的。”  
“你懂的好像过于多了。”Tony难得愣了一下，他就着Peter的手抹了一些晶膏在两指间，少年配合地张开大腿，让Tony方便将手指插进来。  
微凉的软膏和湿热的内壁对比明显，手指刚撑开的时候Peter忍不住吸了一口气，他强忍着不适扭了扭身子，努力喘着气放松自己接纳异物入侵。  
“难受可以喊出来。”  
“我没关系……”  
Tony亲着他湿漉漉的眼皮，缓慢地抽插着手指，紧致的软肉贪婪地包容着他，很快他就能感受到Peter浑身软了下来，压抑的抽吸变成了某种绵绵的低吟。  
Tony知道他情动了，又慢慢进出了几下抽出手指，压开Peter的双腿沉下腰，将自己狰狞的阴茎缓缓送了进去。  
哪怕经过扩张这个尺寸对第一次承欢的少年来说还是太大了，他尖叫着啜泣出声，疼的脸色发白：“好痛……唔……痛……”  
Tony也有些为难，他看不见少年的表情，只能凭声音判断对方是不是很难受，但箭在弦上，他也只得抬高Peter的腰，掐着对方纤细的腰肢把自己送进去。  
全部吞进去之后两个人都松了口气，Tony奖励似的亲了亲Peter汗涔涔的鼻尖，撑着他缓缓顶撞起来。  
起开的那些痛楚很快消失殆尽，情潮翻涌澎湃，纷至沓来。  
Peter半阖着眼承受男人的操弄，眼角一抹嫣红像埃及艳后的眼影晕开，控制不住惊喘连连，声音又黏又软，色授魂与，勾魂夺魄。  
Tony忽然遗憾看不见Peter的脸。  
他很少会对什么事刻意在意，生活百无聊赖，即使失明除开最初的不习惯，他没能适应良好。  
直到此时此刻，他将心爱的人吞吃入腹，色迷心窍，很想看一看对方的模样。  
看他为自己展颜，为自己神伤，在床塌间为他高潮失神，统统只让他看见。  
或许在性爱中他毋庸置疑是主导者，可这场爱情里他分明是过度索求的那一个。  
Tony挺腰又深深撞进去几分，在龟头擦过前列腺时，Peter抱着男人的手猛然掐紧，唇边泄出一声尖叫，似极痛又似极乐。  
Tony知道找到了少年的敏感点，桎着他对准地方又深又猛干进去，每次抽出来都带着淋淋漓漓的肠液。  
快感汹涌而来，Peter仿佛一只蝴蝶被卷入了名为Tony Stark的飓风里，所有感观意识都被男人握在掌中，任他摆布。  
他情不自禁夹紧了后穴，想留住对方的肉刃。  
Tony被夹得头皮发麻，他在Peter圆臀上拍了拍：“别夹，honey。”  
Peter羞耻地扭了扭腰，发出小猫似的委屈呜咽。  
Tony一手握着他的阴茎撸动，嘴上勾着对方舌头纠缠，一面用力抽插着阴茎。  
Peter仰着脸微颤着接受Tony的亲吻，前头和后穴双重刺激让他目眩神迷。  
在对方又一次贯穿进最深处时他终于闷哼一声，腿间阴茎抖了两下，射出了第二次精水，随后双腿一软，朝后喘着气靠在床头。  
少年因射精高潮时，后穴不自觉绞紧，包裹住整根阴茎，蚀骨销魂的快意让Tony餍足至极。  
“你简直天赋异禀，Babe。”  
得到夸奖的少年难为情地撇过头，Tony却犹不放过他，他像精壮的雄狮再次压了下来，就着黏糊的精液拉开Peter的一条腿再次一插到底。  
刚刚射精的Peter无力反抗男人的动作，只能眼睁睁看着男人抓自己的屁股，青紫色的粗壮性器凶狠地撞进还在一张一合的穴口。  
Peter用力抓紧了床单，出声求饶：“Mr.Stark,don't……oh……”  
Tony含住他的耳垂，热气吐进耳蜗里，“换个名字。”  
Peter抖了抖，感觉自己后面湿的一塌糊涂，他带着哭腔喊他：“Tony……慢一些呀……”  
Tony从没听过有谁能将自己的名字喊的这么百转千回动听至极。  
他干脆抱起少年，让阴茎直接被对方坐到深处，提着Peter的腰猛力冲撞了十几下，高潮来临时抽出来抵着少年的腿根射了出来。  
一场爱做的两个人都大汗淋漓，Peter懒懒伸手抱着Tony等高朝的余韵过去。  
空气里都是檀腥味，只要有谁进来就能看出发生了什么香艳激烈的情事。  
Tony用手撩拨着Peter的额发，细细亲吻着他的额头眼睛——他也是刚发现比起其他调情手段，小家伙更喜欢亲吻，实在纯情的可爱。  
“感觉还好吗？我想听实话。”  
Peter下身又酸又涨，但有种莫名的餍足感，他老老实实回答：“有点奇怪。”  
Tony又笑了：“也许你下次能更好。”  
Peter咬了咬唇，没好意思小小嗯了一声。  
这模样又纯又魅，Tony好不容易压下自己又窜起来的邪火，他唇瓣抵在少年额头上，轻声叹气：“我真想看看你。”  
“也许我和你想象中的落差很大。”  
Tony抓住Peter的手放在自己心口，“有谁告诉我，看一个人是用这里，而不是眼睛。何况我不在意，我爱的是你明亮像月亮的灵魂，皮囊只是添花或者累赘。”  
Peter眨了眨眼睛，感觉自己眼眶有些湿润：“这可不像睡过12个封面女郎的花花公子说的话。”  
Tony故作不可置信：“Seriously?非要在这种时候说煞风景的话。”  
Peter咯咯笑着道歉，“I'm sorry,”他顿了顿，“and I llike you.”  
从很多很多年前你第一次牵起迷路的我开始，就喜欢了这么久。  
Tony听过许多爱语，没有谁像Peter说的这句话一样，温和又带着不容置喙的坚定，仿佛不是情人的誓言而是某种信仰。  
他不禁被深深震撼住，好半天才找回语言能力：“谢谢你。”  
谢谢你邀请我过感恩节，谢谢你来到我身边，Tony一向知道自己是个多么糟糕的大人，他厌世滥情，傲慢刻薄，所以谢谢他，还肯包容千疮百孔的自己。  
Peter奇异地明白了Tony的未竟之言，他把下巴垫着男人脖颈上，抱着他吐气如兰：“你还想再来一次吗，Sir？”  
Tony僵了一下，不太确定地反问：“你还受的住？”  
Peter用膝盖蹭了蹭Tony的腿：“Maybe？”  
“God，”Tony好笑着扣住Peter的后脑勺，给了他一个深吻，“下次吧，我想看着你在我面前高潮。”  
Peter嗯声答应，专心和他交换了个吻。  
（TBC）


End file.
